


Happy Birthday Deidara

by PenBledNonSense



Series: Akatsuki Birthday Lemons [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Anime x reader, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, XReader, akatsuki x reader, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: You grew up together in the streets of Iwagakure before the Academy. He was gifted and you, not so much; he moved ahead in life and you stayed back, watching from afar. One day you met on Deidara's birthday and there's really only one thing he wants after all this time. He wants you. What, are you going to say no to the birthday boy?**Completed!**~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto~***~***~***~





	Happy Birthday Deidara

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: “It’s so fluffy I’m gunna die!!!” *Ahem* I have no idea what I’ve done. Forgive me for the awkward cuteness. (Warning: Deidara just joined the Akatsuki so he’s young.) Enjoy~**_

We grew up together, running through the streets of Iwagakure before what was once inseparable was separated. He was taken under the wing of the Tsuchikage and I was left behind to trip over my own two feet, chasing after him, falling farther and farther behind as he fulfilled his dreams.

To say I have no talent as a Kunoichi is an understatement. I failed my final exam at the Academy after years of struggling and was immediately sent packing. Eventually, I fell into the same line of work as my parents; a Temple Caretaker. 

It wasn't long before I had taken over the complete care of several Temples all the way to the outskirts of Iwa. It was one of these farther Temples where he eventually took shelter after leaving official service, stealing a powerful Kinjutsu from the Village and becoming a missing-nin. 

Now, after so many years, I got to watch him at work, making explosive sculptures and selling his services. I don't mind that he had betrayed the Village; I was just happy I could see him again.

His hair had grown longer and he had become so handsome; bright blue eyes focused on creating his next masterpiece. He wore a very fine Kimono jacket, nothing but a mesh shirt under with capri pants, sandals and a belt which stored his clay.

Deidara. I hadn't seen him in so long.

I don't think he even knew I was in the Temple and if he did, he hadn't recognized me. He was no longer the boy with whom I played tag in the streets, dressed in worn clothing. He had become someone important and I was too shy to approach him.

Then one day three men showed up, informing Deidara he was to join their Organization, the Akatsuki. Deidara wasn't at all interested but they wouldn't take no for an answer. A deal was struck and after Deidara was defeated in battle he made his way to his room in order to pack his belongings. 

He was leaving. This was my final chance to say something before I lost him for good. Finally, I summoned the courage to speak.

"Deidara?" My voice was timid and I stood a distance away from him, eyes on the floor, only darting up to see if he heard me.

"Hm? Who are you? What are you doing here, hmph?" He didn't recognize me, nor had he noticed my presence in the Temple. My heart sunk, but still, I had to say something.

"Um," My voice was trembling. "We used to play together as small children, in the streets of Iwagakure..." I fiddled with the tie of my apron, trying so desperately to look him in the eye. 

He turned to face me fully, eyes wide, taking in my appearance. "Yes, I think I recognize you now, yeah!" His mouth curved upwards and he started walking a little closer. "You were my best friend!" As he stopped in front of me his excitement twisted in confusion. "But, why are you here, hm?" 

"I, well," I looked down, a little ashamed. "I'm a Temple Caretaker, like my parents. I've been taking care of this Temple for some time now." 

Suddenly, my shoulders were gripped and I was shaken. "You mean to tell me you've been here this entire time, hm?!" He sounded upset and when I looked up his eyes were wide in disbelief. 

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you say something, hm?!" He was still holding me tight and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Up close he was even more beautiful.

"I didn't want to disrupt your work." I smiled, hiding the pain. 

"Are you crazy? I would have gladly made time for you, yeah! If it wasn't for you I would have never gotten into the Academy or had been noticed by the Tsuchikage, hmph!" He finally let go of me, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I thought it was your dream to become a Kunoichi, yeah?" I shifted, eyes downcast.

"I failed the graduation exam," I whispered. "That's why I started working here." His expression softened and then he did something I wasn't expecting. 

He pulled me into a hug. 

"You definitely should have said something earlier, hm. I would have tutored you or something. You were, are, my best friend." Butterflies dance in my stomach as he smiles sweetly. 

"Deidara, get a move on." One of the men called out as they walked into the room. He looked at me suspiciously and Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Leave her alone. I'm almost done packing, hm." The man stared at me, his expression was unreadable so Deidara pulled me behind him. The man just closed his eyes and walked away. 

"Hurry up."

Deidara turned to me, dispirited. "I have to go. I don't know where this Akatsuki is taking me but I'm going to try to stay in touch, hm." Then he grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. "We have some catching up to do, yeah!"

 

A few months later I found a clay messenger-bird sitting by the Temple entrance. After taking the letter attached the moving sculpture flew into the air above me and exploded. Grinning I opened the letter,

_-Meet me one kilometre North of the_  
_Hidden Grass Village in two weeks._  
_There is a small Temple there._  
_Oh, P.S. Wear something nice!_  
_Deidara.-_

The note sent a shiver along my spine and blood to my cheeks.

Immediately I sought out my mother. The situation didn't thrill her but she understood, though I left out the part where it was Deidara I was going to meet. She even gave me one of her best dresses along with a Kimono jacket before bidding farewell. 

 

Two weeks later I stood in the old Temple, waiting anxiously until dusk before Deidara arrived.

"Sorry I took so long, hm. Sasori, my man, was harder to give the slip to than I originally thought, hm." He smiled with a shrug before walking over to me. "You look nice." The tone of his voice softened as he approached, closing the gap between us. "Do you know what day it is, hm?" I thought for a moment, face on fire at his proximity.

"May fifth," I replied quietly, a smile spreading across my face. "Your birthday."

"Yes, exactly, hm." He responds, "And what I want for my birthday," He scratches the back of his head, eyes darting away, "What I've wanted for a long time, actually, yeah," His face is beginning to change colour, brightening to a light shade of red. "Well, is you." He finishes, eyes now looking back into mine.

Even with his sincerity staring me dead in the eyes I couldn't believe it. 'He wants me? What does he mean?' It feels as if there is no air to breathe. "Me?"

"Yea, you, hm." He nods firmly. "I've missed you more than you know. You and I were inseparable until the Academy and the Tsuchikage happened, yeah. I wanted so badly to find you but there was never any time; getting away was impossible, hmph." His expression was sad, guilty. "It's all my fault we haven't been in contact, hm." 

Without thinking I cup his face and kiss his cheek. "No, I saw you in the Temple. Any time I could have said hello but I was a coward." I let my hand fall, looking down at my feet. 

Shuffling closer he pulls me into an embrace, "Well, we have each other now, hm." I hold him back and we stand like that for some time, wrapped in each other's arms before he chuckles lightly, turning his head to speak softly in my ear.

"Do you remember that one Spring when we were playing in the grass fields, running through the falling Cherry Blossoms? I stopped you, telling you I had a plan for the future, hm." I think for a moment, savouring the way he's holding me, loving the scent of him as his breath tickles my neck.

"You had suddenly become all serious, grabbing my hand." I smile into the crook of his shoulder as the memory replays in my mind.

"Yea, I told you we were going to be together, hm." He pulls back some while keeping me locked in his embrace. "I said I wanted you to be by my side, that I was going to marry you, hm." My heart is thrumming a mile a minute and my face is so red that my eyes are starting to water. My stomach dances and I begin to tremble lightly. 

Deidara seems to notice this so he gently begins rubbing my back. "We are still young and haven't seen each other in years but I've yet to stop feeling that way, yeah. Seeing you at the Temple brought new life to my Artwork. You are like the Muse I've been missing, hm." He let me go with one of his arms, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "I... hope you will accept, yeah." I feel like my heart is melting as I raise a trembling hand to accept the delicately carved ring before he pulls me in for a sweet but powerful kiss.

All the feelings I had for him when we were children, the feelings that grew as I watched in admiration from afar through his career, burn inside and I feel as though I will explode. "Yes, Dei, I accept." I beam, "One day we will be married, just like you planned all those years ago." Deidara kisses me again, more enthusiastic than before.

"That is all I really wanted for my birthday, yeah." He remarks, intertwining our fingers. "But," He continues, "Let us go and get something to eat, hm." He takes my arm and we head out. 

After dinner we returned to the Temple, entering the old Caretaker shack out back. The place was run down, abandoned, but Deidara had already been here. He fixed the place up, making it cozy before he had even sent the letter just in case I actually came. He wanted to spend the night, showing me some of his artwork and stargazing like we used to, so we lit a fire to warm the small building before going outside. 

Deidara showed me a few of his creations and we spent an hour throwing them into the air, detonating them. They burst into colours or separated, flying around before crashing into each other in fiery explosions as petals from the Cherry Blossom trees rained down on us in the wind; it was magical. We were happier than we had been in years.

Eventually, we settled down, laying in the grass to look up at the stars. The heat between us helped stave off the encroaching cold but it wasn't long before a cool breeze had me shivering. When I started to tremble Deidara sat up, deciding it was time for us to go inside. 

"I'm really glad you came, yeah." Deidara has hair is down as he sits cross-legged beside the fire, stoking it as I take my jacket off. "I didn't know how lonely I had been all these years until you came to me in the Temple. It was just too bad you only did it when I was being taken away, hm." My face fell as I sat down, holding my hands out for the fire to warm.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, ashamed of my own cowardice.

Deidara cups my face, lifting my chin so I will look at him. He's staring me right in the eyes, smiling. "Don't be, hm." He shuffles closer to me, pulling me into his lap as we sit by the fire. "If you hadn't, I never would have realized this, yeah." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my exposed nape. "After I saw you I knew what it was I had been missing, hm. It was there all along but I had been so focused on my Art or pleasing those around me, gaining everyone else's attention, when all I wanted, needed, was yours, yeah." He kisses my neck again before nuzzling just behind my ear. 

"Deidara..." I breathe, wanting to turn around, to hug him, to let him know I too had been missing something from my life, something only he was able to give me. "Dei, I've missed you so much." I pull forwards, turning myself around and crawling back into his lap, straddling him in order to wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek before burying my face into the crook of his shoulder, taking in all his attention, basking in what I had only been wanting since the day he left. 

He tightens his grip around me, pulling my body flush against his before taking a hand to lift my face so we are nose to nose. "I love you." He whispers, locking his lips with mine. The whole world seems to melt away in a beautiful explosion of colour as Deidara tilts his head, deepening the kiss. I hold tight to him as well, running my fingers through his hair, opening my mouth to glide my tongue along his lips provocatively. 

Taking the invitation he darts his tongue in, rubbing it against mine. We let our muscles wrestle for some time as our hands wander each other's bodies, exploring and memorizing textures, shapes, curves. We had been away from each other for so long we no longer knew how the other felt in an embrace and we wanted to become reacquainted. I knew Deidara would not be able to stay long, that he would have to rejoin the Akatsuki before he got into serious trouble, but for now, he was here, with me, and we were going to make the most of it. 

Deidara let my hair down and ran his fingers through it, carefully and methodically. I couldn't breathe by this point; all my oxygen, taken by the kiss. Gasping for air I pull back, a line of glistening saliva bridging us. "Deidara..." My head is fuzzy as I stare into his eyes.

"Stop me if you don't want this, yeah." He whispers, mouth latching itself to my neck, kissing and sucking across my flesh as he lays back, pulling me to settle on top. I make a noise as he crosses over a section of sensitive skin. "That was cute, hm." He teases before kissing his way back, focusing on that spot. 

The attention he gives is blissful and the noises; I never knew something like that could come from me. "Ah~ Dei... Mmm~" Every time I moan, gasp or mewl, Deidara pushes into me, grinding the increasing bulge of his pants against my crotch. "Deidara..." I manage to breathe out in an unsteady but rather normalized tone.

"Am I doing something wrong, hm?" He asks taking his lips away from my neck and trailing his nose up to nuzzle against my own. "I don't want to scare you, yeah." He kisses me gently, rubbing his hands along my thighs and my unspoken question is answered.

"I..." This is all so sudden. We had just been reunited yet, in our second meeting since we had grown, like in some fairy tale, we're engaged and we now lay on the floor of an otherwise abandoned shack; fire lit and breath hot. 'Are we really ready?'

Then, I remember his words, "I love you". He always used to say that when we were younger, though I doubted he truly understood the meaning, just like I doubted he'd keep his promise of marriage to me. Nevertheless, here we are. He had meant everything he ever said.

"Deidara..." I squeeze him tighter, pressing my forehead to his. "I love you," I can feel his heartbeat quicken and there is a spark in his eyes. His face lights up before he slams his lips back into mine, joy spilling from him into me at my confession. My heart swells and I grin into the kiss before he rolls over, pinning me under him. 

"You have no idea how happy it makes me hearing you say that, yeah!" His excitement is thrilling, leaving a bubbling, gleeful sensation inside me. 

"I have loved you for so very long, Deidara." I laugh into the next kiss he gives. "I watched you from afar, falling for you, for the way the little boy I knew was able to live out his dreams. You were so happy and it made me happy too." He let his weight press down on me a little more, his one hand trailing towards my hip.

"But I wasn't happy, not really, hm." He confesses, holding his weight on his elbow while his hand plays with my hair. "I didn't have you." 

From his expression; all that love in his eyes, and the way he speaks, I want to cry with happiness. "Well," I nuzzle my face closer to his, lips brushing, "You've found me now." Deidara kisses me once more on the lips before making his way back down to my neck.

"You found me, silly, hm." He latches back onto my sensitive flesh, prompting me to moan. My fingers clench tightly to his shirt and I pull him closer while his hand on my hip moves up, under my dress to rub along the skin of my thigh. He then breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, sincerity in his words, "This should be saved for our wedding night, but I don't want to wait; I want to be one, now, yeah." He admits, bringing his hand up to run along the underside of my breast through the dresses fabric. "You can call me selfish, but I want all of you for my birthday, hm." My heart quickens at this. "But," He continues. "You can say no. I'll understand, hm." 

"That's not very selfish." I tease, playing with his hair and the rim of his shirt. "Nonetheless, I'll be selfless. You can have all of me." My cheeks flare as I realize what I had just said. "But Dei... I haven't..." There's a fear swelling inside now.

He pecks my lips tenderly before replying, pushing a few stray hairs out of my eyes, "I haven't either, hm." His hair is surrounding our heads like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the world to where only we exist, looking into the eyes of each other. "I'll do what I can to make this easy for you." I nod, no less frightened but a little more confident. 

Gripping the bottom of his shirt I gently begin pulling it upward, to which he obliges, shifting, letting the material slip off his body. Only recently had I learnt of the mouths on his hands so seeing a large sealed one on his chest surprised me. "Dei..." Hesitantly, I bring my hand up, wanting to feel it, to feel him. 

He takes my hand, placing it on his chest, over his heart before bringing my fingers to trail over the stitching of his chest-mouth. "It can't hurt you, hm." He smiles before bringing my hand up to kiss it. "Go on, you can touch me; explore me. My hands just might lick you, though, hm." He chuckles lightly, bringing his hand back under my dress; a wet, slick feeling trailing along my thigh.

"Dei~" I whine, squirming from the tickling sensation. "That's so weird!~" I'm giggling now as he brings his face to my neck and licks it as well. 

"Hmm, does it bother you?~" He askes, kissing my neck and sitting up, taking the edge of my dress in this hands. 

"No," I reply after a moment of thought, beaming up at him. "I'll just have to lick you back or something." He smirks crookedly as he pushes my dress up my thighs. I lift my butt so the material has the ability go past my hips before sitting up, putting my arms above my head so it can be removed entirely.

I wanted to cover myself but he pulls my hands down. "You're too beautiful to hide, yeah." He smiles fondly before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back." He then stands and walks out of the room, his well-defined muscles dancing in the flickering firelight. 

I watch his movements with longing, sitting there in awe. 'He's gorgeous...' I think, imagining what those hardened muscles will feel like against my soft flesh.

When he returns, Deidara has a small packet in his hand. I look at the shiny package and smirk awkwardly, "You planned for this?" He smiles sheepishly and nods, placing the packet on the ground beside us.

"I thought, even if she says no, it's better to be safe than sorry. Right, hm?" The tips of his ears begin to turn red as his cheeks powder in pink.

"Right." I agree, sitting up onto my knees. "Your turn." I pull at the waistband of his pants and he lifts himself onto his knees before standing while I slowly lower the materials. 

We are now both in our underwear.

As Deidara goes to kneel back down I stop him, hands firm on his thighs. While taking a shortcut to one of the Temples I cared for I had seen a couple do this once; the woman was on her knees, lips and tongue pleasuring the man's penis. Now, I'm wanting to look up and see that same expression of bliss on Deidara's face.

I take hold of his underwear and lower it while Deidara peers down at me in curiosity. Realizing what I'm doing his face turns a darker shade of red. Nonetheless, when his underwear reaches his feet he steps out and I now look upon his fully nude body. Without even touching him, by the anticipation alone, he's already growing. 

Finally, I take hold of him, feeling the warmth and weight now in my grip as it ripples and hardens. I begin moving my hand around, stroking him gently as I stand on my knees. His breath catches and his muscles tense as he moans. "If this makes you uncomfortable... yeah... Mmm.~"

I bring my face near his erection, "I told you, I was going to lick you back," I stick my tongue out and gently lick. At first, just a sample, letting my tongue dance across his swollen head, precum assaulting my taste buds; bitter and salty. "I want you to feel good," I whisper before taking his head into my mouth, sucking softly. 

Deidara almost lost the ability to stand; his knees buckle and hands grasp onto my head, gripping my hair to steady himself. "Ah~ That feels so good.~" He moans, letting his hips buck a little. I take him in deeper, swirling my tongue around his hot shaft while bobbing my head and looking up at his face. "Ah~ Yeah!~" His hips are bucking more and I feel him swelling fast as I slurp and suck, his countenance shifting as he grits his teeth. All the pleasure in his expression causes my womanhood to tingle as I continue my assault on his virgin shaft.

"No!~" He shouts, pulling back as hot, sticky liquid spurts onto my face. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it just felt so good, hm!" He's mortified as he bends down, wiping away his semen.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckle, receiving a look of disbelief. "This is your birthday so I'm glad it felt good." His face goes blank for a moment before turning fire-red. 

He drops to his knees, taking me into an embrace. "You're too much, hm." He mumbles, burying his face in my neck. "Still, I'll do better." Moving his face up to mine he kisses me while fumbling with my bra, unclasping it. "Your turn." He whispers, pulling the item off and tossing it to the side. 

He looks at me a moment, eyes wide, before lifting his hands and exploring the now exposed flesh of my chest. "They're so soft and squishy..." He muses before rolling an erect nipple between his soft, artisan fingers. I mewl and bite my lip as he then clutches my panties, pulling them down, kissing my stomach, hips and thighs on the way. 

Once he's stripped me bare he picks up the condom, ripping the package and taking out the rubber. I watch, curiously, as he rolls it onto himself. Then he leans back down, hovering over me. "I'm going to do my best to make this as painless as possible, hm." He promises as one of his hands reaches between my legs. "Let me know if you want to stop, yeah." 

His fingertips brush against my folds before pushing between them; I can already feel the sting as my entrance spreads. He works gently for a moment, one finger at a time, only adding another when my expression relaxes. In no time he has his fingers in deep, curling and spreading as he works them in and out.

"Dei~" I breath, grasping at his shoulders. "Mmm~" He pumps his fingers, steadily increasing their speed before I feel something lick at my outer lips. He's using the tongue on his hand to play with my clit, lapping at it. "Dei!" Quickly, I reach my first orgasm and stars burst into my vision as my back arches instinctively. 

"Oh, fuck..." I hear him breathe over the pounding in my ears. "You're so beautiful." My vision is still somewhat fuzzy as I watch him take his wet fingers and lick them, tasting my juice. He hums in approval before hovering over me entirely, spreading my legs apart and lowering his hips. "Ready?"

Still dazed from my recent orgasm I only nod while lazily wrapping my arms around his neck, ready to give him everything. "Yes."

He presses against my entrance and at first, there is no pain but the deeper he enters the more I stretch. With a quick thrust, he breaks through my hymen, pushing as deep as he can. I cry out, pulling him close as tears slip through my sealed eyes. He groans above me, holding himself as still as he can while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. 

Kissing me he lets his hands roam, distracting me from the pain. One of his hands makes its way to my breast and the mouth in his palm licks and sucks my bud. I hold him tight against myself, thankful for the new stimuli as the pain begins to fade and I can finally breathe again. I let my grip on Deidara slack as I relax under him but still, he holds me, his hand-mouth continuing to play with my breasts. 

When he breaks the kiss he looks at me warmly. “Do you want me to start moving, hm?”

“Yes,” I sigh; the pain is almost gone. “Go ahead.” My eyes are still watering from the sudden intrusion but I smile and kiss his nose. He chuckles before shifting his weight, the slight movement causing my breath to catch and my core to coil. Already, it feels so good to have him inside me.

Gently he pulls out until only his tip remains, snug in my opening, before pushing back in. He groans as he buries more of himself and I moan in return, pulling his body close with my arms and legs. The continuous slow pumping inside me, reaching deeper and deeper isn't enough so I sit up and push Deidara over. For a moment he has a concerned expression until I climb on top, straddling him. Now there is lust in his eyes as he gazes up at me, gripping my hip with one hand while guiding his hardened manhood to my entrance.

"Deidara~" I mewl, exhilarated at the feeling of having control while on top. I push down more, sheathing his throbbing shaft inside my core. "Ah~ This feels so good, Dei~" I gasp, beginning to quicken my pace. "You feel so good!~"

Deidara is now grasping my hip with his one hand in an almost bruising force while his other holds my breast, hand-mouth still sucking and nibbling at my tit. Now that I've reached the base of his shaft, allowing all of him to fill me, he's begun thrusting upward. I whimper in delight; my nerves set on fire as I bounce on top of him. 

"Oooh~ Hm!" He looks at me through lidded eyes. "You're so fantastic~" Groaning, he moves his hand from my hip to grasp my other breast; using his hand-mouth to give this one the same treatment as the other. "So beautiful~" His breath sounds as though it's caught in his chest and I can tell he's losing control as his thrusts become sloppy. 

"Oooh~ Deidara~" My hands are on his chest, supporting myself as I continue to slam my hips down repeatedly on his cock; the sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin filling the room. "Dei!" I'm getting so close. "Dei~ I don't want to-" It's a struggle to breathe. "I don't want to- want to cum yet~" His grunting informs me that he's doing his best to hold back as well.

"Oh, Gods~" The grip on my breasts tightens and his thrusting is now almost violent. "Oh!~ I don't think we have a choice!~ Hm!" He's practically shouting through gritted teeth.   
Reaching up, wrapping his hands and arms around my torse he pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. It feels so good, so incredible to have him in me, to have his taste on my tongue, his scent filling my senses. His breath is hot against my face as his fingers tangle in my hair while he holds my head to his.

"Dei!~" I gasp, feeling dizzy and breathless. "DEI!~" I shout, my core clenching so tight around his cock that it hurts. "DEIDARA!~ Deidara!~" I'm chanting his name as I cum, a tsunami of pleasure crashing down on me as he thrusts a few more times before I feel a distinct twitch. He slams in one final time, moving a hand from around my shoulders to hold my hips down, stopping me from lifting while he buries his exploding rod deep inside. "OH!~" I cry out, feeling the expanding condom push against my insides with this new heat.

"OH, SHIT! YEAH!~" He shouts, tossing his head back.

When the high has faded we finally move, lifting our heads to look at one another through our tangled hair. Deidara's face is red with droopy eyes and I'm sure my appearance is similar as we breathe deep, calming our heartbeats. 

He leans up some and takes my lips with his, gently connecting us. "You," He whispers, "are a masterpiece, hm." Joy bubbles inside me and I nuzzle our faces, hugging him lovingly.

"I'm so happy, Dei," I mutter into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm so happy we have each other again." He holds me tight and kisses my cheek.

"I'm never letting you go." He promises, pulling my face up to kiss me on the lips. "You give me so much inspiration and happiness, hm." 

I kiss back, pressing myself against him and his hands begin to wander. He's still hard inside of me and the sensitive flesh of my core begs for another release so I move a little, grinding into him. "Do you," I kiss his neck. "Want to go again?" I ask softly, kissing my way down to his chest- mouth.

There's a twitch of his cock and his hands grip my hips. "If you want to, yeah, hm." He replies, pushing me off to the side and sitting between my legs. "I just need to get a new condom, hm." He pulls the used rubber off, tying the opening so the semen doesn't spill out but he stops, staring as it drips onto my stomach. We look at each other, eyes wide.

"I want you to know now," He says, a seriousness taking over. "I will get you the emergency contraception pill if you want but if you don't and you end up pregnant," He takes a deep breath and leans down over me. "I will take care of both of you, yeah."

I'm still stunned by the broken condom but listening to him talk like that makes my heart swell. I wrap my arms around him, "Alright," I respond, kissing him. "I love and trust you so let's see what happens." I pull him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist. "Take me, Deidara," I whisper into his ear.

Without hesitation he kisses me fiercely, plunging his dripping cock into my core, raw. It feels a hundred times better than before and it doesn't take long before we're both moaning as he rams into me. "I love you so, so much." I hear him breathe as he kisses my neck. "I will do everything to be the best husband, hm." He pulls his face up and presses his forehead to mine. "Marry me, yeah. Marry me now, not later."

My eyes tear up and I nod, "Yes," I respond, pushing my hips upwards to meet with his thrusts. "Yes~" I chant over and over, replying to his wish and mewling in pleasure. I use my legs to pull him deeper, his thrusting growing wild. "Yes!~" I cry as my walls clamp down, begging for him to climax with me. "Deidara! YES!~" He kisses me roughly as he slams in, pulling my hips harshly to him, sheathing as deep as he can. "Dei~" I whine as his cock pulses, pressing against my cervix as a hot, filling sensation erupts inside. 

Whatever happens, we have each other, now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: I made this too cute!! >///< I also apologize if the lemon parts in this feel rushed. I don't know how I let this happen. >_<' _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Star if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: May 05, 2019]-[Wordcount: 5,572 (5,640 counting Dei's noises)]_   
>  __  
>  **Check out my other work like this!~**   
> 


End file.
